1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a water purifier, more particularly to a pressure-bearing filter cartridge shell equipment with high sealing, and especially particularly to a loose-proof structure of a filter cartridge shell.
2. Description of Related Arts
A water purifying plant is one kind of water treatment facilities, which is capable of effectively eliminating chlorine, heavy metals, bacteria, virus, algae and suspended solids in the water. A subsequent activated carbon treatment further eliminates organic matters in the water, so that the treated water is clear, clean and sterile which serves people clean and standard drinking water. In existing technology, generally a barrel and an end cover of the water purifying plant are connected hermetically by threads and end surface sealing. The advantages of threads are that the producing process is simple, and the filter cartridge in the filter shell can be replaced conveniently, so as to save the cost. However, this kind of connecting type has its own disadvantages, in long-term operations, the water pressure of the tap-water is unstable, and when a valve opens and closes suddenly and a water pump switches suddenly in under-pressure pipes, the speed of the water changes suddenly, so the pressure increases or decreases steeply and alternately. Therefore, a phenomenon of water hammer appears, the threads of the end cover will loosen easily which leads to leakage or water seepage at a junction of the barrel and the end cover of the filter cartridge shell, the water resource will be wasted. Therefore, people urgently need to solve this technological difficulty.